Kinky yaoi Pokemon lemons
by Animewolf 39
Summary: all about Yaoi pokemon lemon collection.Just review to get a steamy hardcore or softcore lemon about your characters!
1. Rouge x Servere

gkay since my Warrior cats fanfic isn't getting enough reviews let's try Pokemon shall we?You can summit your ocs if you want to they're will be a form after the story.I accept all sexualities and will try any kink minus golden shower,Pooping and anyoner thing that has to due with going to the yeah this is a story about my two female black v2 pokemon Rouge the Liepard and Servere The Serviper.

"Okay guys let's rest for the night." Rouge the Liepard heard her Trainer Skylar call didn't use her much but wanted to level grind her dark and poison team consist of Her,Dez the absol,Keres the golbat,Pawn shop the pawnishard and _Servere_.Rogue shivered as she thought about the had a crush on the posion type since she evolved into a Liepard and had a huge amount of respect for the serpent like Pokemon before she couldn't tell her,It could ruin their friendship not to mention that even though Severe has denied request for mating from Multiple male pokemon,She didn't seem like the type to play for the other feline female sighed in sadness as she watched everyone settle was already turned upside down hanging off the thick branch connected to a oak was cuddled up next to Skylar who was zipping herself up in her water type themed zip up bed.

Rouge looked around not seeing Severe._'She probably went scavenging for food.' _ purple furred Pokemon thought as she walked deeper into the mind clouded with thought of severe and other things."Oh great!I shouldn't have been thinking like that!" Rogue growled as she felt her pussy become wet as it tricked down her hind sat down look down at her 'Problem.'_ I can't return looking like this._ She gave a quick once over to make sure noone was looking as she snaked one of her paws down her belly."Just one quick session and its over." She whispered before gasping as her paw came in contact with wet bit her lip trying to keep quiet,She rather not have any sort of pokemon see a blushing liepard rub her pussy would send bad thoughts... took a deep breath before focusing on her task started out slowly tracing the outside of her pink breath already becoming fast as she began to rub her mind once again clouded with sexual thoughts of her older female friend."S-Servere." She moaned out closing her eyes as she felt heat pool in her knew she should be quite but she couldn't hold back her pants and moans as she felt the heat in her kept masturbating until finally."Servere!" She cried out as she pussy squirted jet after jet of cum as it 's hips jerked panted as she came down from a pleasurable was about to get up and clean herself when she felt something thick wrapped around her midsection._ You called?_

And done!Sorry guys so sexy girl on girl just yeah just use the form below to tell me about what kinky pokemon action you want.

Dominate

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

Do you want him/her to be anthro?:

Submissive

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Personality:

Do you want him/her to be anthro?:

Scenerio:

Kinks:

Level of roughness(1 is softcore while 10 is near rape.):

Other:


	2. Seductive dragon mistress

**Wow i already got a review! :D Thanks to a guest for suggesting AshxClaire!You didn't say how you wanted the scenerio so let's just say after seeing Ash battle so fiercely,Claire wanted to give ash a reward...If you know what i i forget to do the disclaimer last time so here to do it my Typholsion Eruption!**

**Eruption:Anime does not own the ocs sumbitted belong owners minus Us.**

**Thanks alot Eruption now why don't you go play with Ra?**

**Eruption:*Blushes* O-Okay.**

**Anyway on with the story!**

Ash smiled as he approached the Blackthorn city gym he and Pikachu have worked hard defeating the other gym leaders and now finally he was at the eight gym leader ,The last gym before the elite four and the Dragon heard that gym leader Clair was really tough to beat but he always loved a challenged."Ready Pikachu?" He asked his electric Companion."Pika!" The mouse like pokemon replied with enthusiasm causing the Black haired teen to smile before pulling out his pokeballs that contained his main team."Okay guys lets give it our all!" He told them boldly before racing into the gym.

_Epic time skip._

After battling a plethora of trainers and nearly falling into the lava multiple times he fianlly reached he couldn't help but blush at how beautiful she looked with her Blue hair the color of the sky did up in a ponytail that waved Majestically behind eyes were filled with the excitement of battling but the thing that Ash couldn't stop staring at was her big breast which were hanging there looking as if they're wanting for someone to fondle them,And it didn't help the the top of her dress made her cleavage better to gulped and shook his head trying to get such naughty thoughts out of his head before turning to cyan haired girl.

"Hello." She said with a taunting smile a hand on one of her wide voice sounding as soothing as a meloetta's melody to Ash's ears."Can i help you kid?"Ash snapped back into reality when he heard the word 'Kid.' "Hey!I'm not a kid! I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here to battle!" He exclaimed glaring at the older trainer who just wantched with a daunting smirk,She knew she hit a soft spot."So you wanna battle?Okay then but i'll warn you right now.I can hold my own against the elite four and this won't be a easy match to be won." She replied as she got out the pokeball that has her dragonair in it."That's okay i like challenge." Ash replied as Pika hopped down from his shoulder Sparks already crackled around his cheeks.'_ Hmm this kid might actually give me a interesting fight.' _ Claire thought as she saw the determination in Ash's eyes."Okay then let the battle Dragonair!"

**_Time skip once again since i can't write battle scenes well yet XD._**

Claire took a step back in shock as her gyrados fainted from a powerful Ice punch from Ash's snorlax._'How...How is he so strong!?'._ She thought looking at the now smiling trainer._'Did I really underestimate him? His bond with his pokemon...It's strong almost as strong as Lance's!.' _ The Dragon master thought as she watched the teen congratulate his Pokemon._ He's... I can have some fun with him. _ Claire thought with a smirk but walking towards Ash."I must admit that i didn't expect You to beat you and your pokemon have a strong bond that i haven't see in is the Rising badge." She said in her usual gym leader tone as handed him the blue colored badge."Awesome we did it Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed marveling at the badge for a second before turning to his small friend."Pikachu!" He replied causing Claire to smile."I have something else for you." She said in a normal tone."What?Really!?" Ash asked with confusion."What is it?" He asked."Come with me Leave your Pokemon though." Claire replied She didn't know how the pokemon would react to what she was about to do to their trainer."Well...Okay i guess." Ash saided with a edge of worry in didn't like being away from his pokemon for too long."Great follow me." Claire beckoned turning and began to walk waiting for Ash whose eyes were focused on her supple Backside.

_** Third timeskip XD now onto the Sex!**_

After a few mintues the two arrived at a Blue door the words Claire wrought in gripped the door with a slender hand and opened walked in Ash following looked around the room was a Light blue color with pictures of Dragon types everwhere and right infront of them was Dark blue King sized bed with white fluffy Pillows."Ash close your eyes." Ash looked up."What?" He asked."Close your eyes or else i can't let you have your extra reward." Claire replied wagging her finger in a teasing shrugged and complied covering his heard a faint sound of cloth rippling before Claire spoke out again."Okay uncover your eyes." Ash did so when he did he felt his face become as red as a tomato as a bit of blood drip from his was standing with her hands on her hips a smirk on her face...Naked.

"C-C-Claire!?" Ash exclaimed taking a step back but he couldn't keep his eyes off her creamy white skin which adored her curvy big breast now free from the dress jiggled slightly as she tilted her head the still taunting smirk on her beautiful dark pink nipples stook erect from the cool air in the 's blushed deeper as his eyes automatically traveled down to her hips and shaply legs thankfully(For Ash.) Her legs were crossed so her pussy was hidden from view."Yes Ash?" Claire asked causing Ash's eye to snap baxk to meet her eyes."I-I...Ummm." He stuttered."Something wrong Ash?" The cyan haired Gym leader asked walking to the flustered raven haired and looped her slender arms around his jumped as He got a eyefull of Claire's Breast."W-Why are you Naked?!" Ash finally gathered up the courage to Ask causing Clair to giggle."Well i can't give you your reward if I clothed right?" She whispered in his ear causing him to gulp again."W-What is my R-Reward anway?" Ash stuttered."That Easy Ash...You get to be pleasured by me." Claired replied."What!?" Ash exclaimed the blood dribbled from his nose faster."Oh come on Ash.I can tell that you're excited by your little friend here." Claire said in a mocking tone before rubbing Ash's Cock through his pants."O-Oh." Ash couldn't help but moan."See,You like that don't you?" Claire whispered huskily into Ash's couldn't deny that it did feel good and Claire is Hot._ I guess i can go along with This~_ Ash thought as claire backed him onto the bed still Rubbing them though his Ash was seated she unbotton his jeans and shimmed them done to reveal some black Boxers with a dragtini on it."Cute." Was all Claire said before pulling those down to reveal a 5 inch cock."Not bad for a kid your size." Clair purred before gripping his base and stroking it."Hey i'm not a Ahh~" Ash cried out as he felt pleasure race though his 's like being shocked by Pikachu but softer and more pleasurable."Ah ah ah." Clair scolded."Nothing but moans from you." She purred before sticking out her pink tongue collected the white precum that has bunched up at the slit."O-Oh." Ash couldn't keep his moans on which Clair silently basked in,She licked the whole underside of the fleshy organ tracing the veins that buldged looking Ash in his onyx colored eyes and swallowed his cock slowly.

Ash arched his back a little and bucked his mews of pleasure as his cock hit the back of the Dragon master's sight before him caused his Cock to was kneeling before him as she bobbled her head causing his cock to slip in and out of her mouth all while looking up at Ash with seductive emerald felt a tung in his belly which caused to bucking his hips thrusting into Clair's hot tung got stronger it was too much!The sucking,The sight and the hotness around his cock overloaded his was gonna Cum soon!But then it all stopped causing Ash to whimper pathetically."Why did you stop?!" Ash asked as he panted for breath."I can't let you have all the fun,now can i?" Clair giggled before standing up and giving Ash a full view of her soaking wet marved at clair spread it open for a better was a light pink color that shined with precum at the very top was a small pink bud."Well?Don't just stand there put in me!" Claire exclaimed as she guided Ash's cock towards her pink pussy entrance and slipped it extreme heat caused Ash to moan out it was like the blowjob Claire but more warm and alot tighter.

"Come on now.I can't do all the work right?" Claire said as she began to roll hips causing Ash to moan again and nod,He tried to remeber what he saw on that porn video he saw once."L-Like this?" Ash asked as he moved his hips pulling out alittle and going back in gave a soft sweet moan and nodded."Yes like that but do it faster and you don't think you deserve having sex with me?" The Gym leader's tone filled with challenge caused Ash to feel miffed and took the Challenge head pull out to his head and slammed back into her pussy with all his might."Ahh!" Clair cried out in didn't expect the kid to be so headstrong but she considered it a perk.

She tried her best to keep up with Ash's hard thrust but in the end her stamina failed her and she allowed herself to be small moans and whimpers as her pussy was Ash hit a small bundle of nerves inside claire that caused her to scream."YES!RIGHT THERE!" Ash eager to thrust faster went the fastest he could hitting the bundle nerves again and again until busted infront of both the trainer's eyes as they both reach their each other's name as they basked in the afterglow for awhile,Until Ash pulled out with a slick sound causing Claire to moan one last both laid next to each other Exhausted."M-Maybe you are ready for the E-Elite four." Clair huffed out when they got there breath back."R-Really?" Ash asked as he put his clothes back gave a small smile and nodded."G-Go get them tiger." She said ruffling his nodded as he fix as he was about to walk out he heard Clair say."If you want to another Reward,You know where to find me." Ash smirked and said."Oh I will." Before going to reuniting with his Pokemon didn't question why there master seemed tired and had a strange scent around him.

**So how was that for my first lemon?You like it or Dislike? Well tell me by Reviewing,Favoriting and submitting Your is anime wolf signing yan**


	3. This is still alive

**No, I didn't forget about this. It's just that...I'm more use to writing yuri and yaoi sex scenes so i'm still making this a strictly Yuri and yaoi request thing.I'm also quiting TDLS sooo...Up for adoption! Sorry for those who have been waiting for thier I may do them someday,I promise and i'm reopening the request ':) Hopefully guys aren't too mad,Again sorry.**


End file.
